chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Goodman
Dr. Cyrus "Cy" Goodman '(born February 28, 2004) is the openly-gay bio-engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs. He was working during the particle accelerator disaster and tended to Andi during her coma with Buffy until she woke up. After she began her crusade as "The Flash", Cyrus became a member of her team with Buffy and Dr. Henry Mack, before discovering the latter's identity as Jonas Stephen Scott, and provides medical support for the team. Cyrus is the husband of the late TJ Kippen and close friends with Buffy, Andi, Veracity, Douglas and Jonah. He is also the former lover of "Barry Wells", before discovering his true identity as Hunter Zolomon, and the former crush of Iris Jackon, who he feigned feelings for. In the Andipoint timeline, Cyrus is not a scientist but is a doctor who is unwillingly brought into Driscoll Industries by Andi to help him restore the timeline. Following Andi's attempt to restore the timeline, Cyrus is once again a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, but also seemingly from changing time again he is also a super human with abilities similar to his Earth Two doppelgänger, who he is afraid of becoming like. However, it's also implied that he could have been affected prior to Andipoint. After being taken over by his rising anger while using his superpowers, losing control of his emotions, he briefly started going by his doppelgänger's name 'Chilly Badman. After suffering a clinical death from a seizure and subsequently being revived by his regenerative powers, his biochemistry was altered, culminating in him becoming fully consumed by his anger as Chilly Badman, later encountering and allying with Aditi after the proclaimed speedster god reveals her true identity as a future version of Andi. Later, between Buffy giving Cyrus the choice to cure himself rather than force it on him and watching Aditi nearly kill her, Cyrus finally regained his true personality and control of his powers. Despite this, Cyrus decided not to take the cure. Feeling lost to his own identity, Cyrus left Team Flash on good terms to rediscover himself. Six months later, having seemingly come to terms with his mistakes as Chilly Badman, Cyrus finally decided to re-join Team Flash, only to discover that his Chilly Badman side had returned. Shortly after returning to Team Flash, Cyrus once again began to struggle with his Chilly Badman side and eventually lost control. Jonah convinced both Cyrus and Chilly Badman that they could try to be the same person instead of choosing one life or the other. As such, when preparing to serve as back up to Andi along with Buffy he stated "Goodman and Badman standing by" emphasizing that both Cyrus and Chilly Badman were prepared to work together to help. When Nazis from Earth-X tried to invade Earth, he aided his friends in the battle that followed. In a battle against Marty, he lost his Chilly Badman side as a result of Marty using Brent Hashimoto's powers against her. After defeating Earth-X Clarie, Cyrus discovers that Chilly Badman is still inside him. He later learns, from a suppressed memory, that Chilly Badman has been with him since he was 13. Trivia *Cyrus was the first lead character on a then-Disney Channel show to come out as gay. *He has four parents, including two step-parents, all of whom are psychiatrists. *Cyrus is Jewish. *He thinks Jonah Beck is cool and used to have a crush on him. *He lived with his father and stepmother at 256 Citrus Avenue during his teen years. *His mother is a gossip and can't keep a secret. *His original name for Team Flash was Team Good Hair, a reference to the clique he formed with Andi and Buffy in Andi Mack. *He has asthma. *He is scared of bees. *He has known Andi and Buffy since he was in second grade. *Cyrus' physical strengths have greatly improved since he became Chilly Badman. *He likes funnel cake. *At the age of 21, he already has two doctorates and a PhD. *He is good at laser tag. *In an erased timeline, Cyrus is the first person to discover that Ham isn't paralyzed after he discovers his wheelchair vacant. However, due to Andi changing the timeline Cyrus learned the truth eventually along with everyone else. *In a second erased timeline Cyrus, along with everyone in Shadyside, was killed by Zekiel using the Staff of Horus in his efforts to kill Louis Jr. and Leana. However, due to Andi changing the timeline this disaster never occurred. *Apparently, Cyrus doesn't exist on Earth-23 (where Arrested Development and Super Lindsay take place). However, as shown by Barry Wells being Bowie Quinn from Earth Three, same versions of people do not necessarily have the same name. **This is also ironic, since he shares a name with his main counterpart's daughter's Earth 9 doppelganger. *Cyrus has had two main love interests in Andi Mack: Seventeen Superhero: TJ Kippen and "Barry Wells". He has also shown an attraction towards Doug Matthews and Barry Eisenberg and is hinted to still have a crush on Jonah. Additionally, Iris and Amber have expressed interest in him. *Cyrus has a drink named after him, called the "Chilly Badman".